Zootopia
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: “You saw me.” {Love You Universe} (oneshot) (COMPLETE) Rated T for language/situations.


**_I want to say thank you to a particular_ faithful _reviewer, Sambabino. The fact that you review makes me smile because i have no idea if anyone's even reading these anymore or if they care. You totally rock, dude._**

 ** _So enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

"Happy birthday!"

Charlotte swung her arms happily. "Thank you!"

"Come sit down!" Cyborg bellowed good-naturedly. "Guess who has birthday oatmeal!"

"Me?!"

"And Bas! It has oats, it has milk, it has honey, it has cinnamon, it has flax seeds, it has apple chunks, it has raisins! It's got all kinds of good stuff!"

"Yay!" She lifted her arms above her head.

Raven put Sebastian in Calvin's old highchair that he'd recently given up. "You need a hearty breakfast for your party."

"Cuz it's at the zoo!" Charlotte dug into her oatmeal as her mother went to fry eggs to go along with toast and home fries.

"I can't believe we haven't thought to take you guys to the zoo before now." Nightwing shook his head.

"An oversight that's easily remedied." Bumble Bee smirked.

"Yes, we will enjoy the zoo." Starfire was excited. She enjoyed learning about Earth's animals.

"Wazzup!" Changeling yelled as he walked in.

"Hi, Daddy!" Charlotte waved to him as everyone else greeted him warmly. "It's our birthday today!"

"Is it?" He pretended to think.

"Yeah! I'm four and Bas is one!"

"So you are!" He teased. He went over and kissed both his children. "Happy birthday!"

Charlotte smiled happily while Sebastian grinned with drool sliding down his mouth. Raven wiped his face.

"I can't wait to show you the different animals and tell you what they're thinking. It's going to be amazing!"

"You just want to show off." Cyborg smirked.

"So?"

Z-O-O

"Daddy, it's time for our party!" Charlotte plod into Changeling.

He swung her up in his arms. "Let's get packed then!"

"Thank heavens." Raven muttered under her breath. Changeling had gotten on her last nerve reciting animal facts, speaking in animal tongues, reiterating the fact that he knew most about animals and how he was going to "school everyone".

The Titans packed up to go before putting out enough food for the animals and leaving the tower.

They made it to the zoo in record time. They exited their cars and went inside to set up.

"Hello!" A tall young man walked out from behind a booth. "Can I get you situated with tickets?"

"No. We're here for a birthday party." Raven explained.

"It's their birthday!" Christopher pointed to Charlotte and Sebastian.

The man smiled at them all. "The Titan party. I remember the memo for us. We saw you requested to be near the wolves."

"Yes. They're her favorite animal." Raven nodded.

The man squatted next to Charlotte and smiled big when she hid behind her mother. "Did you know that wolves are of the family genus canis? Along with coyotes, jackals and domesticated dogs. There's two actual living species of wolves-"

Changeling cleared his throat.

The man looked up at him. "Excuse me?"

"There's actually _three_ species of wolves with the canis lupus being the most common."

"Right. The grey wolf."

It was deadly quiet. The type of quiet that was so awkward, you were confused about how one ended up in that predicament.

"Can we get set up?" Raven grew weary of the stifling silence.

"Yes!" The man popped up. "My name is Casey."

"Raven." Raven nodded once.

"Nice to meet you. You probably don't remember me but you once saved me and a friend's lives a few years ago."

Raven always felt awkward at these types of admissions. Was she supposed to say she remembered him or the event? Was she supposed to talk about the job? It was very unsettling. "I- uh-"

"Thank you so much. I always liked you but that made you my favorite hero."

Raven blushed slightly.

Changeling lifted a brow. "So the wolves den?"

Casey nodded. "Follow me." He led them through the zoo until he made it to the enclosure. He turned to view the Titans. "As you can see, we have tables set up for you. If there's anything you need, I'll be up and down this path."

"Thank you." Raven told him.

"You're most welcome." Casey grinned before walking off.

"I don't like him."

"Changeling!" Raven wanted to facepalm but that wasn't something she normally did and she _was_ holding her son.

"What? I don't. I don't trust him."

"Trust him to do what, C?" Terra asked. "He's a worker at the zoo. It's not like he's a police officer."

"I have good instincts. I have to. I know who not to trust." He swore.

"Okay, Changeling." Bumble Bee soothed. "We'll keep an eye out for suspicious Casey. At the first sign of trouble, we'll leave."

"We will?" Jinx whispered.

"Yes! Changeling does have good instincts. We should trust him."

Changeling beamed. "Thanks, Bee!"

"Don't ruin their birthday." Raven warned. "Charlotte turns four once and this is Sebastian's very first birthday."

"Your lack of faith in me is hurtful."

Raven stared at him.

He sighed. "I'm not going to ruin anything."

"Why would you ruin anything?" A voice came from behind them.

They all jumped. "Ah! Nana!"

"Hello!" She smiled brightly.

The little kids rushed to hug her. The adults hugged her after.

"So why would my Gar ruin anything?" Shirley "Nana" McCain set her hands on her hips.

"I wouldn't, Nana!" Changeling wrapped his arms around her. "I'm offended she even thinks I would!"

Raven side-eyed him. "Don't believe him, Nana. He's ruined plenty of things."

"Name one!"

She named three.

"I said one!"

"Let's just set up the party." Nightwing suggested.

"Fine! But I want to talk about this later! I haven't ruined that many things!"

Raven named three more.

Changeling made a shrill noise and buried his face in Shirley's chest.

Cyborg and Kid Flash fell out laughing.

Shirley rubbed his back. "We need to talk about your destructive tendencies. Now let's set up. I'm sure Ms. Charlie here can't wait to party."

Charlotte nodded. "Do you think anybody got me a wolf for my birthday, Nana?"

Shirley laughed. "If they did, I hope it's house broken!"

Z-O-O

"You need to make us a new and improved T-ship!" Was the first thing out of Kole's mouth as she and Titans East made their way over to the wolves den.

Cyborg raised his only eyebrow.

"Traveling is much more difficult with an infant." Jericho signed.

"It is. And it gets worse." He acknowledged.

Jericho and Kole looked at each other in horror.

"Well when are you going to make us one, Metal Head?" Cheshire crossed her arms.

Cyborg opened his mouth but Bumble Bee elbowed him. He was shocked she was coming to her rescue. "Well!"

"How long would it take to build them one?" Bumble Bee asked.

"I don't know. It took me months to build ours."

"What if you had help?"

" _You_?!"

She gave him a look and the guys started snickering.

"I mean-" He backtracked. "You would be the perfect help. But it involves heavy lifting. I don't want you hurt. You know you have to take it easy."

She rolled her eyes but before she could open her mouth, Changeling jumped in. "I could be her muscle."

Cyborg stared at him.

Bumble Bee hit his arm. "What are you trying to say?! You don't want me to help you?!"

Cyborg gulped. It was a mood swing he was sure. "Babe, that's not it!"

"Then why aren't you taking me seriously?! I know how to fix things!"

"I know. I know. I'd be honored if you helped me."

"Nice backpedal." Kid Flash whispered.

Nightwing grinned.

Bumble Bee sniffed. "Alright. We can get started tomorrow. Bright and early."

"Yay!" Kole cheered. "It'll be done in no time and we can come visit more easily!"

"I hope it's done by the time I give birth." Cheshire complained. "I do not want to be trapped in a car with a screaming kid and _him._ "

As that **him** , Speedy was offended. "There's nothing wrong with me."

Bumble Bee made a noise with her mouth as she looked him up and down.

"Agreed!" Argent bit off.

He sulked. "Nana, they're being mean to me!"

"You leave my Roy alone!" Shirley kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around him. "How about one of my pieces of fudge to cheer you up?"

"Heck yeah!" His sulking was officially over.

"Nana, I have fudge?" Calvin asked.

"Yes, my little gumdrop. You all can have fudge!" Shirley said.

"No!" Speedy didn't want to share. "They were being mean to me! They don't deserve fudge!"

"Roy!" She put her hands on her hips.

"But-!"

"Now you pass out that fudge before I knock some sense into you!" She wagged a finger.

"Yes, ma'am." He pouted as the others snickered.

"Nana yelled at you." Cheshire grinned.

He gave her a sour look.

Z-O-O

"Mom!" Changeling yelled.

Rita Farr (Elastic-Girl) hurried over with six presents. "How's my boy?!"

"I'm good!" He hugged her before taking the gifts from her. "But Rae won't let me tell her anymore facts and to tell you the truth, there's this guy-"

"Gar." Rita warned. "Not everyone is as into animals as you are. You have to accept that. I'm sure you're not into everything Raven's into."

Changeling stuck his bottom lip out. "I fake it."

"I'm sure she appreciates it but everyone has their limit. Just give it a break and tell her things tomorrow. In the meanwhile, find someone else to tell your facts to."

"Fine." He rolled his eyes.

She cupped his chin. "Humor me. Now where's your father?"

"I don't know- oh! There he is!"

Rita turned around. Clark Kent (Superman) was walking down the path with Diana "Prince" (Wonder Woman) and J'onn J'onzz (Martian Manhunter) between them. All three were in uniform as they were out as their public personas.

"They're just in time." Changeling went on. "The tour's gonna start any minute."

"Tour?" Rita turned back.

"Yeah, there's this great tour that's going to take us all over. Not everyone's going so you don't have to but I hope you come. It'll be educational."

"Who's staying behind?"

"Nana for one. Her ankles are bothering her so she's going to guard the gifts."

"Whose ankles are bothering them?" Clark asked as he and the rest of the Justice League members reached them.

"Nana." Changeling told him.

"Ooh! Nana?!"

"I have no idea why Shirley would want to entertain you." Diana rolled her eyes.

J'onn gave a long suffering sigh. "Hello, Rita. Hello, Changeling."

"Hey." Changeling eyed his dad and Raven's mom. "Rae's over there."

"Is Charlotte with her?" Diana asked. "She's going to love my present. So will Sebastian."

"Yeah, they're with her."

Diana nodded and walked over with Rita.

"What a shrew." Clark muttered, forgetting that Changeling could hear him.

Changeling's ears twitched and his gaze strayed to J'onn's.

J'onn rolled his eyes. He might not have heard Clark but he could guess. "I should wish the children happy birthdays."

Father and son watched him walk off. Changeling made sure his eyes stayed on the only other green man he's ever met. "So you and Diana? That's not getting any better?"

"What's to get better?" Clark lifted a shoulder. "But if there was something, it would not be better."

"Don't you think you should bury the hatchet?"

"I've done nothing wrong!" Clark looked at him sharply.

Changeling moved so the gifts were between them. "We can't have my dad and her mom fighting. It's bad for the kids."

Clark wiped his face with his hands. "You're right. But it's not my fault. I don't know what her problem is."

"Is she like this with anyone else?"

"Just Bruce."

Changeling frowned in confusion. "Bruce? Why?"

Clark shrugged. "She's been cold to him since spring."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. Not much happened this spring. She just seemed to get angry with him out of nowhere."

"And when did she get mad at you?"

"Early summer."

"Was there a conversation you had or something? Maybe you said something she didn't like?"

Clark made a face. "How am I supposed to know what that was?! Confounding woman! I'm telling you; if it weren't for the fact that you're already married, I'd say don't fraternize with coworkers!"

Changeling's brows lifted. "So you are finally admitting you had something?"

"Lois and I weren't exactly official. It was open ended."

"Until she got pregnant?"

"Things became very serious." Clark nodded.

Changeling frowned as an idea came to him. "When did Diana find out you were having another baby?"

"Maybe May or June?"

"When did she find out Bruce was having another baby?"

"Probably February or March. Why?"

"You once said she always teamed up with Bruce. Did they have a relationship like you and Diana had?"

Clark wrinkled his nose. "I don't want to think about that!"

"So… yes?"

Clark huffed. "Maybe."

Changeling blinked. "I should put these gifts on the table before the tour starts."

"Wait. While we're talking about Lois, she wants something."

"From me? She doesn't even know me."

"That's it. She doesn't know you but she knows of you. You and Kori. I've had a hard time concealing you from her-"

"You have a secret identity." Changeling narrowed his eyes.

"I know. But I'm proud of you two and I can't keep making up lies so I told her that I had adult children from a previous relationship. She wants to meet you."

Changeling just blinked at first. "You want Starfire, the orange alien and me, the green monster to meet your girlfriend?"

"I know you go out undetected. Just use whatever you normally use."

"So you want us two-?"

"She knows you have children. She wants to meet your families."

"She wants a lot. Rae doesn't like new people and Charlie's just like her. Plus Bas doesn't have a holoring."

"I'm sure you can think of something by the weekend." Clark slapped his back.

"This weekend?!" Changeling sputtered.

"She wants dinner Saturday." Clark walked off.

Changeling stood there, stupefied until he shook his head. Parents.

Z-O-O

Changeling adjusted Sebastian in his arms and pointed to the llamas. "Look, Bas! Llamas! You gotta watch out though cuz they'll spit on you. They spit to discipline the lower ranking llamas."

"Is that true?" A young woman looked at him with impossibly wide brown eyes.

Changeling nodded. "Yeah. It's totally gross."

"It's so gross!" She wrinkled her nose before peeking into his arms. "Is that your baby?"

"Yeah." Changeling showed the baby off. "His name's Bas. Today's his birthday."

"Aww! Hi, Bas! Happy birthday!" She cooed.

Sebastian leaned forward and made sounds with his mouth.

"Ooh! What a cutie! He looks just like his daddy."

Changeling flushed with pleasure. "Why thank you! I mean- he's cute, right? You should see his sister."

"You have two?"

"You don't know who I am?"

She shook her head.

He didn't know whether to be perplexed or flattered so he chose the latter. "World renown superhero at your service. Call me Changeling."

She giggled when he bowed over her hand. "Such a gentleman!"

"My mother raised me right."

"Hmm." She smiled before flipping her hair. "Do you know anything else about llamas?"

"Yeah but you probably don't want to hear me rambling on about animals."

"I'm sure you're doing more than rambling. Besides, I love animals. It's why I'm at the zoo on a Monday."

Changeling brightened. "Well we should really start with the owls."

Z-O-O

Raven flipped a page in her book. "Nana, this book is one of the most powerful novels I've ever read."

"It's good. I'm not saying it's not. I'm just saying it's awful boring." Shirley made her point.

"You're not wrong." Cheshire rolled her eyes. "I keep falling asleep. I'm glad we never had to read it for school."

"I read it when I was eight and getting around the language was hard when I never heard a southern accent before." Bumble Bee put in. "The themes make it important but let's be honest, you can tell he had writers block mid way through the book."

Raven sighed. "How can you put it down?"

"Easily." Cheshire promised.

Kole laughed. "Who picked this book for book club?"

"I did." Bumble Bee admitted. "It's a great American novel. Just thought everyone should be familiar with it."

"Why did I stay behind?" Hot Spot wondered.

"Because animals don't interest you?"

"Listening to you six talk about _the Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_ is making me sad inside."

"Well what did you think of the book? You have read it, right?"

"I read _Tom Sawyer._ "

"Tom is in _Huck Finn_."

"Messing up things!" Cheshire bit off.

"Reminding people why we hate him." Shirley added flatly.

Hot Spot snickered. "Come on. The kid is crafty."

"Unnecessary more like it!"

"Unnecessary to _Huckleberry Finn_ or-?" Raven sat up quickly.

"Unnecessary in that the things he does is overwrought with ridiculousness."

Raven nodded. "But he's a powerful writer."

"Nobody's knockin Mark Twain." Bumble Bee assured her. "But the book is boring. You have to read everything cuz he wrote everything on purpose and it's steeped in all this meaning and- come on! Really?!"

"This story had to be told!"

"Because the people he wanted to change identified with a fourteen year old boy?"

Raven's jaw dropped.

"Who was even his target audience?" Cheshire wanted to know.

"The white people of the 1880s." Hot Spot said. The girls looked at him. "I know what it's about without ever flipping through it."

"Well I'm glad I read it." Diana crossed her legs. "Thank you girls for recommending it. I've read a lot of literature since coming here years ago but I haven't read everything and I missed this one."

Kole adjusted Junior in her lap. "I liked it but you're right, Nana. I hated Tom in this. I found myself wanting to poke his eyes out."

"Uh oh!" Casey wandered by. "I have to remind you ladies that violence is not permitted on zoo premises."

Raven lifted a brow. "Was that a joke?"

"I know it was terrible but I get points for just hearing a bit of conversation and coming up with that on the fly, don't I?"

"We live with a jokester." Bumble Bee shook her head. "You're going to have to do a lot better than that."

"Ouch! So I really have to impress you ladies?"

"It'll be hard." Cheshire said. "You seem less funny than him and that's hard."

"I can do it."

Raven stared at him before her lips turned up.

"See?! I got a smile."

"You remind me of him. You're not funny but you're determined anyway."

"I'll take it!"

The women giggled. Hot Spot lifted a brow.

"Hey, it looks like your group is coming back." Casey pointed.

"Who is that?" Raven demanded.

"Who is who?"

"The redhead."

"You're going to have to be more specific. There's a few redheads in your group."

"I think she means the one hanging off her husband." Bumble Bee high-fived Cheshire.

"You're married?" Casey frowned at Raven.

"Not for long." Cheshire elbowed Bumble Bee gently. "She's gonna be a widow pretty soon."

Casey grimaced. "I think I'll come by later."

"You're a wonderful boy." Shirley told him. "But you might want to take cover."

"Thank you, ma'am. See you ladies later." Casey escaped.

The large group made their way over to the little one.

"Mommy!" Calvin threw his body against his mother's legs. "I saw birds!"

Bumble Bee picked him up. "Wanna see fireworks?"

"Lola!" Shirley chided as Cheshire and Kole snickered.

"Come on, Nana. This is going to be good."

Everyone was looking at Raven's stone cold, blank face, except the kids (barring Charlotte, who seemed to know what her mother was thinking), Changeling and his new friend.

"We could probably get in some games-" Nightwing started, hoping if he could divert attention, this party wouldn't be a disaster.

"Daddy has a new friend." Charlotte spoke up from beside her mom.

"I see." Raven glared at her husband and the slender redhead in equal measure.

Nightwing sighed. It was going to be that type of party. Again.

Starfire grabbed his hand. He squeezed it and she prepared herself for the blowout that was sure to come.

Changeling finally stopped talking to his compatriot and went around the table to set Sebastian near Charlotte. "I don't know if you guys have met Bridgette but this is her. Bridgette, meet the Titans!"

"Hi." Bridgette waved.

"Hi." The others responded.

"Daddy?" Christopher pulled on Nightwing's pants. When Nightwing leaned over, Christopher whispered, "Why come Aunt Raven has her mad face on?"

Nightwing didn't have an answer a five year old could comprehend. "Maybe we should do presents first?"

"Can I talk to you?" Raven talked over Nightwing.

Changeling noticed her stiff form and correctly surmised she was angry. "Didn't someone say something about presents? Maybe we should do that?"

"We need to talk. _Now_."

Changeling hung his head. "Okay."

Raven stood up and set Sebastian in her seat before walking off towards the elephant enclosure.

Changeling followed her and launched into an apology as soon as she stopped walking. "Look, I'm sorry for whatever I did wrong but can we not do this now? This is a party. For our kids."

"Do not act cavalier about your actions. I hate that. You know I hate that."

"You know I don't know what that means."

"It means careless, nonchalant, without depth. Which is your entire demeanor right now."

"What did I do?! What did I do?!"

"What did you do?! You're with her!"

"Who her?! _Bridgette_?! Are you kidding me?!"

"Do I appear to be jesting right now? I'm completely serious. What happened to thinking through your actions and thinking about my feelings?" She said slowly, precisely.

"What about my feelings?!" He waved his arms.

"Flirting with every bimbo you come across is more than one feeling?"

"Don't call her that! She's a very nice person!"

"Are you really defending her right now?" She crossed her arms.

"She's a good person! She's a teacher's assistant and in school to be a full fledged teacher! She loves animals! And you know what?! she laughs at my jokes!"

"So she has no taste."

"I'm funny dammit!" He roared.

"Should- should someone go over there?" Cyborg whispered.

"Part of me says let them work it out on their own for four different reasons." Bumble Bee murmured.

"And what are those reasonings?" Starfire asked.

"I know how to mind my own business." Bumble Bee ticked off. "They'll work it out. They always do. Interrupting is only putting it off until something else sets them off again."

"What's the fourth reason?" Jinx wanted to know.

"It's hilarious and I want to see it to the end…"

The boys burst out in quiet giggles.

Kole poked Bumble Bee. "Stop that!"

"Is it bad I agree?" Argent raised a hand. Kole swatted her. "Come on! It's funny when you guys fight. Tell me you don't giggle at least a mite when Cheshire gets after Speedy."

"Hey!" Both complained.

Kole wrinkled her nose. "Alright. I find it a tad bit funny."

"Then let's continue watching the best television show ever, Envy." Bumble Bee set her chin in her hand.

Cyborg chuckled and dropped a kiss on her head. "You're evil, babe."

In the meanwhile, Changeling and Raven had been arguing about Bridgette and whether or not her hair color was real. The conversation had devolved drastically…

"She looks like a wool sweater!" Raven yelled.

"At least she's cozy!" Changeling wasn't even sure that made sense but he'd defend saying it to his dying day.

"You're nonsensical!"

Changeling picked up a violet her powers conjured and waved it in front of her face. "Like this makes sense!"

"You're just a jerk!"

"I bet you told your boyfriend all about it!"

"Boyfriend?! What are you talking about?!"

"Casey!" Changeling made a disgusted face while saying the name.

Raven scoffed. "Casey is _not_ my boyfriend!"

"I can't tell! Why were you smiling all in his face?!"

"I wasn't in his face, you knuckle dragging Neanderthal!"

"Oh! Here we go! I'm the missing link! Your boyfriend must be so evolved!"

"You are the missing link, numskull! He is not my boyfriend! But I like him better than you at the moment!"

"Aha! You like him better than me!"

"At the moment!" Raven screamed.

The partygoers watched as the presents levitated in black and green energy. Both Charlotte and Sebastian were watching their parents in fear and trepidation.

Cyborg dropped to his haunches by their chairs. "Hey, guys. Want to open a few presents?"

The two ignored him.

"Come on. Let's open a few presents. You'll feel better when you see your new toys."

Charlotte blinked before looking at him and nodding. "Will they stop fighting?"

"They'll burn themselves out yelling then they'll kiss and make up. Promise."

Charlotte nodded again and peeked at her parents' before refocusing on his face.

"Now talk your little brother into putting the presents down."

Charlotte stared at her brother and communicated with him. She turned back to Cyborg. "He doesn't know how. Mommy hasn't taught him how yet."

"Maybe we can work around it? Open a present and he'll see how happy you are and get happy himself."

Charlotte lifted a gift. "It's for him."

"He needs your help to open it."

Charlotte ripped the paper off and flung away the top. She lifted out a cream blanket with grey wolves on it.

Sebastian fisted it in his hands and pulled it closer.

Charlotte nodded. "Watch me."

Everyone was confused even as she shifted into a wolf pup.

Sebastian made a loud noise before he shifted into a wolf pup. Whereas Charlotte was black with blue-violet eyes, he was grey with green tips and blue-violet eyes.

Both yipped.

Starfire grabbed the camera and turned it on. "He has shifted!"

Nightwing whistled sharply. The fighting duo turned. "You might want to see this!"

"This isn't over." Raven stalked over.

Changeling rolled his eyes as he followed her. "Of course not."

Raven stopped as she saw the two wolf pups roughhousing in the chair. "He shifted!"

Changeling cheered. "That's my boy!"

Raven clasped her hands together happily. "His powers are growing."

Changeling shifted into a wolf and howled. The pups copied him.

"That is the cutest thing I've ever seen." Bumble Bee clapped.

"It's a little cute." Cheshire admitted.

"It's so cute!" Argent laughed.

Charlotte leapt from the chair and Sebastian followed, falling on her back. Both scrambled to their feet with Charlotte galloping towards their father. Sebastian fell face first when he tried to follow.

Charlotte came back and laid on her stomach. Sebastian copied her then mimicked her movements when she got to her paws. She put her left front and back paws forward. He copied her. She put her right front and back paws forward. He copied her.

Changeling howled and walked around his children.

"Is he walking?!" Raven was shocked.

Sebastian took unsteady steps until he felt confident then he sped up. He made turns around his father and sister before falling to his face.

Changeling picked him up by the scruff of his neck and set him on his feet. He walked forward and both pups followed him. He went around the table then climbed into a chair.

Charlotte jumped into one next to him easily but Sebastian was too small to make it by himself so Changeling left his chair to put him in the one with Charlotte.

Charlotte shifted back. Changeling shifted back. Sebastian stayed a wolf pup. Changeling held his hand out for the camera Starfire held. "Can I see that?"

Starfire gave it up and he stopped the recording before playing it back. He set it in front of Sebastian and shifted back into a wolf. He barked and howled until Sebastian turned back into a little boy then morphed himself.

Raven picked him up and kissed his face. "I'm so very proud of you!"

He giggled and a balloon popped.

The others clapped for him.

Bridgette cleared her throat. "I should go."

"Oh, don't go." Changeling protested. Raven turned a look on him. "You should go."

"It was nice meeting you all. Goodbye." Bridgette waved before leaving.

Changeling looked at Raven, who turned her attention back to their son. "We should start training him now."

"He's too young to have that pressure on him."

"What if he shifts into something small and gets stuck under something?"

"How much do you think he can really understand?"

"When we're wolves, he understands me perfectly."

"Really?"

"I understand all animals."

Raven looked at him from heavy lidded lashes. "I suppose primary lessons won't hurt."

"Good. The first thing I'm showing him how to shift into is a dinosaur!"

Z-O-O

Changeling shut the door behind himself and walked to the bed. "Are we going to talk about earlier or are we going to ignore it?"

Raven closed her book. "I think it's a very good thing Sebastian shifted and took his first steps."

"Rae." He sat on the bed and leaned back. "We both said things that were hurtful."

"I know." Raven set aside her book. "We cannot keep behaving this way. Obviously staying away from the opposite sex is too hard for us."

"I swear I wasn't flirting with her." He promised. "She was just there and she kept asking questions about animals. She's really interested in them."

"I suppose I can understand that. I didn't exactly want to listen to your facts-"

"And she did. I know I get on everyone's nerves talking about animals but it's one of the few things I know a lot about."

Raven took his hand. "I promise to listen to you talk about whatever you want to talk about for at least half an hour a day."

"Really?" His eyes brightened.

"Really."

"I promise to try to not bore you in that time. I also promise to listen to you when you talk about stuff I find boring."

She narrowed her eyes. "You don't listen?"

His eyes shifted. "I promise to try to not be so jealous just because some guy is flirting with you. You chose me. We're married. You wouldn't leave me. Would you?"

She forgave his snafu to soothe his worries. "I would never leave you. Is that what you really think?"

"I know I'm annoying and I have weird habits and I talk too much and I'm always smiling-"

"Garfield." She cut in as it seemed he wasn't breathing properly. "I love you. I love everything about you, even the things I don't like because they make you, you."

He smiled as he heard his own words being thrown back in his face. "So even though I'm a goofball?"

"I'm reclusive." She said immediately. "We all have things we don't like about ourselves but I want you to know that I love the things you don't like about yourself. I could stand to get some peace and quiet and your jokes are atrocious and your jealousy unnerves me but I wouldn't change a thing about you. You saw me. Even when I was hiding from everyone, you saw me. You have no idea what that means to me."

"How could I not see you, Rae?" He cupped her cheek. "You're the brightest star in the sky."

She swallowed hard. "I wasn't flirting with Casey. He might have been flirting but he stopped once it was known I was married."

"He did?"

"Yes."

"Good. I don't have to kill him."

"Gar!"

"Why'd you let him flirt in the first place?"

"I don't notice that. You know I don't. You have to be explicit. But I didn't encourage him."

"You didn't?" He stuck his bottom lip out.

"No. I don't want other men flirting with me. I don't want other men."

He breathed a sign of relief. "I don't want other women."

"If we don't want other people, why are we so jealous?"

"I'm not jealous."

She gave him a look. "You hate when other men talk to me! I don't understand why you're not like that with the other Titans."

"They're my brothers."

"Even Speedy?"

"I'd feel better if he were to finally win over Cheshire but he's still my brother."

She smiled against her will. "You are- what does Bumble Bee say? a mess?"

"I'm not a mess. I'm delightful."

"You're a mess."

He laughed. "Maybe I'm a little bit of a mess."

Raven raised a brow.

He just smiled.

"We need to find a way to combat our jealousy. I don't like feeling like you're going to find someone better than me at any moment."

"That's how I feel!"

"It is?!"

"Yeah! But I think I was right. We need to remember that for some reason we love all the ickiness about each other. We chose each other. We love each other. We don't want anyone else. Our insecurities should go away."

"Why aren't they?" She readjusted herself on the bed.

He shrugged. "Maybe they're a bit too in? Like a tick on a dog?"

She wrinkled her nose. "Maybe we should talk to Michelle? She must have insight on this sort of thing. We can go this week."

He grimaced. "That's soon."

"We need this resolved. We need to trust in each other and we don't."

He bobbed his head. "Alright. I hear you. We'll go this week."

She hugged him before sliding down in the bed. He turned the lights off and burrowed into the bed before pulling her atop him. "We should get in the habit of saying positive affirmations in the morning."

"What? Positive what?"

"Positive affirmations are good things you say about yourself while making eye contact with yourself in the mirror."

He pursed his lips. "Sounds crazy."

"Bumble Bee and Jinx do them every day."

"We wake up at different times during the morning." He threw out anything.

"It's not for each other. It's for ourselves."

He grimaced. "I can only try." He didn't want to but he would.

"That's all I can ask for." She closed her eyes.

He waited a while before blurting out his news. "Clark wants us to meet the mother of his new child Saturday."

Raven's eyes popped open. "What?!"


End file.
